


My Heart's Locked Away (And You Have the Key)

by JamothyCricket



Series: Locked Box [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Literally it's just gay, M/M, Minor Angst, Slowly but surely getting these tags down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamothyCricket/pseuds/JamothyCricket
Summary: Heart.Everyone had one, even the ones that liked to claim they didn't. Some people wore it on their sleeves, some people only displayed theirs on occasion, letting the closest of people see it, and some people locked theirs away in a box high up on a shelf so that others didn't know how much they truly cared. A certain defense for when their greatest fears of being unloved became a harsh reality.He was one of those people.





	My Heart's Locked Away (And You Have the Key)

 Heart.

Everyone had one, even the ones that liked to claim they didn't. Some people wore it on their sleeves, some people only displayed theirs on occasion, letting the closest of people see it, and some people locked theirs away in a box high up on a shelf so that others didn't know how much they truly cared. A certain defense for when their greatest fears of being unloved became a harsh reality.

He was one of those people.

But could anyone blame him? For as long as he had been around, everyone assumed that he gave zero fucks about everyone and everything. That murder and causing absolute mayhem were the only things he wanted. Which...okay, so they weren't technically wrong about that. Yes, he gave zero fucks about everything, and yes he really loved to murder people and be a literal nightmare to the public, but...he had someone he cared about.

The moment that he had recognized his crush, he ran, off to make sure that his heart was still locked away. Thankfully, it was. The box, dusty and old as it was, was still high up on a shelf, waiting for someone to open it, to show what being loved really felt like, something that would never happen. He tried to will his crush away, begged himself to not fall for any tricks, yet the crush grew, and Anti found himself falling for the one person he never thought possible. 

The Host.

How that man had managed to weasel his way into not only finding, but taking, the key to his locked box was astounding.

It was more terrifying than anything.

Because now, Host held the key, both literally and metaphorically, to exposing Anti for the fraud he secretly was. With just one turn and click, Host could destroy everything Anti had worked so hard on building. The fear he instilled, the sadness he brought unto people, it could all be undone. No one would be afraid of him anymore. No one would take him seriously anymore, he'd be a joke.

But to his surprise...Host never did anything.

He held onto the key to Anti's locked box and refused to return it despite being asked multiple times. Though, that was probably Anti's fault. He never put up much of a fight to begin with, wanted to see if he was right about Host. Desperate to find out why this man was so hellbent on keeping what was so rightfully Anti's.

So he formulates a plan, one that would help him get that key back in his possession. He decides to spend time with the man who wore bandages over his eyes, who treated him like the demon was someone who mattered. He had breakfast with Host, watched movies with Host, almost every free moment he had was spent with Host. It was unnerving, spending time with someone who had so much power over him. Yet, at the same time, he craved it. Obviously, the plan was a giant bust.

Anti was just glad he locked his heart away in a box that he placed on a shelf where no one could reach it.

\--

They're lying on the couch when it happens. Hands brush against one another's, and Anti can hear his locked box move an inch on the shelf, practically teetering on the edge. He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about this, knows he should be terrified out of his mind, but at the same time...

He can feel eyes on him. Which is ionic seeing as how Host had none, but the feeling of being watched was still there.

Their hands intertwine, Anti's heartbeat speeds up, and he's sure that Host can sense his nervousness, even as they start to lean into each other. 

Right as their lips are mere inches away from touching, there's a pause.

"Tell Host not to kiss you."

His breath gets caught in his throat.

"Don't kiss me."

"Mean it." 

Eyes shut tight, Anti shakes his head.

"I...I can't."

Host chuckles, leaning forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss, and Anti almost dies.

At that moment, the second their lips brush together, Anti's locked box falls off its shelf, the sound of it crashing to the floor not nearly as loud as his breathing, fear creeping up on him as he realizes that he's been caught. The fraud was finally exposed and there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

The next day he goes to Host, a tiny locked box in his hands. He passes it off to the other, nervousness showed in rapid glitching and shaky hands. This was it. The moment where Host could make or break him, the moment where Anti would find out if all of this was worth it, despite the kiss he was given the day before.

The man takes his box and the key he refused to return, and slowly unlocks it, noticing the way Anti flinches when it opens. His heart beats slowly in its prison, as if waiting for the inevitable rejection that came from being locked away for so many years.

Anti gave Host his heart, so it's only fair he do the same.

The man takes the beating organ and carefully, oh so carefully, returns it to the demon. At first, Anti takes it as a sign of rejection, holding the feeble thing in hands that can't stop their tremors. But then Host is placing his own hands over the demon's, and Anti gasps as he can feel the love pouring in. 

"Y-you...I..." Words are lost as Anti holds onto his heart, but the message is loud and clear. The crush is returned and he feels like he's floating on cloud nine, even though he can't stop shaking.

Host sighs, not knowing what to say either, but he pulls Anti in for one of those soft kisses, a reassurance that he wasn't going to put the demon in any danger. That this wouldn't be used against him. That he did like him and maybe...just maybe he was feeling something stronger than a silly crush.

So Anti kisses him back, and allows himself to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Really proud of this one so I hope you guys liked it too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
